1. Field of the Invention
Methods for treating and preventing types 1 and 2 diabetes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes mellitus is a family of disorders characterized by chronic hyperglycemia and the development of long-term complications. This family of disorders includes type 1 diabetes, type 2 diabetes, gestational diabetes, and other types of diabetes. Immune-mediated (type 1) diabetes (or insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, IDDM) is a disease of children and adults for which there currently is no adequate means for cure or prevention. Type 1 diabetes represents approximately 10% of all human diabetes.
Type 1 diabetes is distinct from non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM) in that only the type 1 form involves specific destruction of the insulin producing beta cells of the pancreatic islets of Langerhans; alpha cells (glucagon producing) or delta cells (somatostatin producing) in pancreatic islet are spared. The progressive loss of pancreatic beta cells results in insufficient insulin production and, thus, impaired glucose metabolism with attendant complications. Type 1 diabetes occurs predominantly in genetically predisposed persons. Although there is a major genetic component in the etiology of type 1 diabetes, environmental or non-germline genetic factors also appear to play important roles. Type 1 diabetes affects 1 in 300 people in the U.S. Incidents of type 1 diabetes are rising at the rate of about 3% to 5% per year.
Since 1922, insulin has been the only available therapy for the treatment of type 1 diabetes and other conditions related to lack of or diminished production of insulin; however, it does not prevent the long-term complications of the disease, including damage to blood vessels, nerves, eyes, and kidneys which may affect eyesight, kidney function, heart function and blood pressure and can cause circulatory system complications. This is because insulin treatment cannot replace entirely the missing pancreatic function. Despite decades of research and the advent of pancreatic islet cell transplantation in 1974 and newer claims of success resulting from the Edmonton Protocol for islet cell transplantation, the success of replacing insulin-producing cells has been modest. Difficulties associated with islet or pancreas transplant, including obtaining sufficient quantities of tissue and the relatively low rate at which transplanted islets survive and successfully function in the recipient, have not yet been overcome. At four years post-transplant, fewer than 10% of patients who have received islet cell transplants remain insulin independent. Additionally, despite new immune suppression protocols, there is an 18% rate per patient of serious side effects.
Therefore, there is a need for additional treatment regimes for the treatment, prevention, and/or reduction in the risk of developing diabetes or other disorders associated with impaired pancreatic function.
Before the embodiments of the present invention are described, it is to be understood that this invention is not limited to the particular processes, compositions, or methodologies described, as these may vary. It is also to be understood that the terminology used in the description is for the purpose of describing the particular versions or embodiments only, and is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention which will be limited only by the appended claims. Unless defined, otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meanings as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art. Although any methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of embodiments of the present invention, the preferred methods, devices, and materials are now described. All publications mentioned herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the invention is not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.